Suicide
by MJ-obsessed95
Summary: Air... no air... struggling to breathe... tentacles... A fic about suicide, not intended to 'glorify' it in any way, as I've been told by other fan fiction sites, and please DO NOT read if you dont like this stuff, or are sqeamish. is a little graphic.


A/N: I have 2 things to say before the story starts. Okay, so u may just skip the A/N but if ur reading this please heed it! ;-)**  
**1. I DO NOT own Harry Potter or anything you recognise-only the plot. **  
**2. Please enjoy the following story and review-will accept critism, constructive and otherwise and praise.**  
**Read on beloved readers!**  
**Tabbi_Rox.x**  
**

**Disclaimer: I thought I'd better add this in. I just wanted to say that I am not intending to glorify suicide in this because suicide is just stupid-everyone is gonna die sometime but that doesn't mean that people should shorten their lives by trying to kill themselves. Also, in this story, the word 'lesbian' is used as an insult. I do not mean to offend anyone who is homosexual, I know people who are and they are very nice and I think that people who hate then should just get over it because there is nothing wrong with homosexuality and, I quote from Savage Garden's 'Affirmation', 'I believe you cannot control or choose your sexuality.' I was just angry one day after a fight with a girl at school and I decided to turn the fight into a fanfic where it goes one step too far. Thanks! :D ****ya! X**

****_**Suicide**_

_Hermione Granger ran through the corridors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, her racing heart beating in tandem with the steady tattoo the rain was drumming on the roof as she passed windows that were being blasted with so much sleet that it was impossible to see out. Tears blurring her russet eyes, Hermione sprinted out the huge oak double doors of the castle and into the storm. Running until she could run no more, Hermione came to a stop on the bank of the Black Lake, under the protection of the weeping willow tree. Then she let her tears fall._

Draco Malfoy had been eating dinner in the Great Hall, inconspicuously scanning the Gryffindor table for the familiar bushy brown hair of Hermione Granger. Goyle nudged his arm and laughingly pointed to a distressed young figure running out the doors of the castle, flashing past the Great Hall. Instantly, Draco knew who it was. He quickly abandoned his favourite dish, treacle tart, and hurried, unnoticed, from the Slytherin tables and into the grounds.

In the gloom of the half-light, he lost track of her. Luckily his steel grey eyes were extremely sharp, and they helped him to distinguish her shadowy figure. Following it, he watched as she stood under the willow. He walked closer to the slim 16 year old girl until he was nary 5 feet away. In a break in the constant roar of thunder, he heard a choked sob.

Hermione mustered up all her courage and attempted to wipe away the thickly falling tears that now mingled with the rain. Sweeping away her now sleek hair, the colour of dark chocolate, from her face, Hermione took a deep shuddering breath and whispered softly to the heavens which now crackled with lightning. "Sorry mum, dad, Harry...Draco..." she sighed before plunging headfirst into the choppy lake.

Draco realised too late what was going to happen. Hermione stood poised on the bank, a brief flash of lightning lighting up her tear-stained face. In a concise pause of thunder, Draco hears his name over the rumbling of the storm. "HERMIONE! NO!" Draco shouted as she plunged forward into the swirl of the lake's icy depths. "NOOOOOOOOO!" Draco cried as the body of the young girl disappeared beneath the surface. "No…" he sobbed softly.

Choking... So cold... Hermione felt herself suspended under the water. 'Was that my imagination or did Draco just call my name?' she wondered as she sank downward. 'I have to find out,' she decided as she shook her head. Just as she was about to swim upward, a large suckered pink tentacle rose up out of the black. Hermione felt her lungs fill with freezing water as she opened her mouth to scream, forgetting where she was.

The Giant Squid wrapped its tentacle around her ankle and, tugging, pulled her down. As she descended, she saw the squid, a carnivorous gleam in its oversized eye. It slowly opened its mouth, so hungry, so long without the sweet taste of human flesh. Hermione glanced down and saw its sharp, slightly serrated white tooth coming up to meet her, her vision fading slowly to black, oxygen cut off, her brain going dead…

No air left in her lungs, Hermione had given up her struggle for freedom long ago, all hope was lot. This is not the way she had planned her death. 'I don't wanna die anymore!' she thought as a sharp pain coursed through her body as the squid's tooth sank into the flesh on her leg, satisfying its hunger. That was the last thing Hermione felt before fading into an eternal sleep. Eternal night. Death had descended to claim her as his own.

Draco stood and watched, transfixed, waiting for her to resurface, hoping against hope that she would reappear and swim to him, having heard his call. Half an hour on Draco knew it was hopeless. He sprinted into the castle, his platinum blonde hair spiked from running his hands through it in grief and anxiety.

Distraught, he burst into the Gryffindor common room, having succeeded in tricking a first-year into telling him the password. A shocked Harry, Ron and Lavender met his eyes. Harry was the first to recover with a loud "HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE AND WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW?"

"First-years are very gullible Potter. They like money and I, unlike you, happen to have lots of it," Draco replied in his stereotypical drawl, Harry's face contorting in rage. "I want to know what you did to Granger," he continued, choking slightly as he said her name.

"Why the hell do you care Malfoy? Anyway, what the hell do you mean?" Ron growled.

"I figured you'd know why she fled the castle and jumped in the lake," Draco explained slightly annoyed, tears streaming down his face causing Lavender to stare in shock.

"She did what now?" Harry asked, stunned.

"I saw her run from the castle and jump in the lake-" Draco started.

"She was probably going for a swim," Ron said.

"I doubt she'd go for a swim in a storm and stay underwater for half an hour," Draco said before adding, "without Gillyweed."

"Shitake mushrooms!" Lavender whispered, dazed.

"What's the matter Lav?" Ron asked.

"It's my fault. All my fault…" Lavender stammered between sobs which now choked her.

"WHAT!" Draco yelled.

"Let me show you…" Lavender said, pulling out a memory from her temple and placing it in her portable Pensieve. As she swirled it, the boys watched and as it stopped, jumped in, Lavender staying behind, not wanting to watch what was coming.

_They were in the girl's dormitories and Hermione had been comforting Ginny on her latest loss of Harry, yet again, Lavender watching through narrowed eyes, glaring at the redhead, waiting to rant about Ron to her best friend. After soothing words and some advice, Ginny gave Hermione a hug and left the room. Lavender, instead of babbling on about Ron, changed her mind and verbally attacked Ginny. _

"_I don't know how you can stand being around her, she's such a stupid whore! I mean, she's had like, five boyfriends in one year!"_

"_Lavender. I don't care if you guys aren't friends but don't dirt bag her in front of me." Hermione said firmly._

"_You would say that-you enjoy all her little hugs you stupid lesbian!"_

"_Lavender! How could you say that? You know I am not a lesbian so why say such lies!" Hermione flinched, anger and hurt bubbling in her voice._

"_It's true though! Every time you hug her, you get a dreamy look on your face! Not that anyone in their right mind would fall for such a promiscuous slut!" Lavender stated, a grimace plastered on her face. It hurt her to say such things about her friend but she hated Ginny after she stole away Dean, leaving Ginny to feel the same when Ron and Lavender started going out._

"_LAVENDER JANE BROWN! How dare you say such things! You are being such a stupid cow! This is not like you and Ginny is not a promiscuous slut!" Hermione retaliated._

"_She is and you should just give her the flick! Honestly, who would you rather, me or a lezzo slut? Oh, and learn to swear you stupid fucking lesbian bitch!"_

_At this point, Hermione ran out of the room leaving Lavender to her thoughts._

"How could you say such things to Hermione and about Ron's sister?" Draco yelled at Lavender, his voice soon joined by that of Ron and Harry.

"Now she's gone and drowned herself because of you!" Draco screamed, hysterical at the loss of his girlfriend, their forbidden love ended too soon.

"I'm sorry! I'm really really sorry Won-Won! I'm sorry!" Lavender shrieked, sobbing.

"Sorry isn't enough this time Lavender. I know there have been other times when you two have had falling outs but you crossed the line. Sorry can't bring back someone's life." Harry said gravely.

"Let's try find her body…" Ron almost whispered. Draco just nodded, blinking through his tears.

The three boys stood on the bank of the lake in shock, having left Lavender, or as she was called between them, She-Who-Must-No-Be-Named. The water of the Black Lake was no longer its usual dark self; now it was a deep blood red. As they puzzled over its colour, storm still raging overhead, a bright bolt of lightning hurtled from heaven. They watched as, miraculously, it struck the surface of the lake, sending electric waves sparking across the water, creating rainbows of static. They stayed there and while the trio watched, the sun peeked out from behind the clouds, chasing away the storm as effectively as if someone had pulled a cover away from a window. The sun shone down upon the tranquil scene, lighting up every nook and cranny, sunlight pouring down on them, warming the boys, drying their tears. It was as if the heavens wanted a fine funeral for a death gone wrong. Everyone deserves something good, the blue skies seemed to say, even if they try to commit suicide.

**A/N: So, what did u think? Did I draw it out too much or anything? I needa know! Please, if you liked it, or even if u h8d it, review cos they really help me when I write cos then I know what people like. *winks* So, really, what did u think? Just fill in the little box below! **

**Also, another disclaimer, this is a major hyperbole of what had happened to me and what happened in the fight between Hermione and Lavender was what happened to me but everything else is completely fictional and blown out of proportion. Also, for those who didn't pick up on it, Hermione didn't really want to die; she was blinded by hurt and wasn't thinking straight. She did try to stop herself after all but it it is **_**pretty**_** hard to not breathe air underwater and she kinda drowned/was eaten alive by the giant squid which, even though they don't actually eat people, I felt like changing it a bit.**

**Luv MJ-obsessed95.X **


End file.
